Educating Bella
by LovePecanPie
Summary: Bella is a 6th grade teacher and happily in a relationship w/ college sweetheart, Jacob. But what happens when she's assigned to mentor a new teacher? Rated M for some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All. This was originally titled Torn - but then I changed my mind on the title, as well as a few of the details, so I deleted it. Here's take two. This is my first fan fiction. All feedback is appreciated. Thanks :)**

**Oh, I don't own Twilight, or these characters :)**

Chapter 1

I rolled over and swatted for the snooze button on my alarm one more time. I couldn't believe summer vacation was officially over. After a week of setting up my classroom, I'd be greeting my third class of 6th graders at Rolling Roads Elementary.

"It'll get so much better after the first two years," I kept hearing from the seasoned teachers that I worked with. Now, after only a week of planning and setting up, the dark circles under my eyes begged to differ.

The third time I reached for the snooze I was successful and I was sinking back into my pillow for nine more minutes of sleep when I felt a familiar hardness pressing into my back. An arm snaked slowly around my front, reaching up under my tank top and just barely brushing the underside of my breast.

"Not today, Jake," I mumbled into my pillow. My boyfriend, Jacob, hated the first month of school. I was always so drained that he was often neglected until Columbus Day weekend.

"Come on, Bella, one last time before I lose you in a pile of papers and books," he half growled, half whined as he began to assault my neck.

"Jake, no," I said more assertively this time, "the last thing I need to have to greet a class of 11 and 12 year olds is a hickey the size of a quarter on my neck."

I felt Jake smile as he began to move his mouth down to the top of my breast when I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry babe, but I can't. I need to get in early for the staff meeting."

I could feel Jake slump as he rolled off of me. He brought one hand underneath his head and propped himself up, allowing the sheet to display his tight, tanned abs.

"I can't believe Mr. Rosenthal broke his leg water skiing this weekend," Jake said as I swung my feet on the side of the bed, willing myself to get up and not crawl back under the covers.

Mr. Rosenthal was the P.E. teacher at Rolling Roads. He had been for 35 years. Even though he was pushing 70, and couldn't play all of the games with the kids anymore, he was the most beloved teacher at our school. He made everything from line dancing to flag football fun for the kids. He also had an adventurous streak that hadn't gone away even though he was a grandfather now, and a sharp turn while water skiing on the lake this past weekend had landed him in retirement.

"The kids are going to be crushed," I sighed, "at least they found a replacement for the position," knowing that nobody could replace the lopsided grin that Mr. Rosenthal gave every time a class marched into his gym. I was crushed, too. Mr. Rosenthal was my mentor, his humor and gentle criticism the only thing that kept me from quitting my first year of teaching.

"I know babe. Clark is a great principal though. I'm sure he found a great replacement," Jake said as he pulled his body back under the covers and rolled over, shielding his eyes from what was coming.

I sighed again and padded into the bathroom, wincing as I flicked the light on. One wake up down, 179 to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter :) Hope that you enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

I pulled out of my spot in front of our apartment at 6:50, and arrived at school 25 minutes later. As was the norm, I was one of the first there. I dragged my bags out of the back seat and shuffled toward the school. The first week was always the worst when it came to waking up. I said good morning to Ms. Jensen, one of the administrative assistants in the front office, and went through my normal routine of picking up my mail and heading upstairs to start the coffee maker and drop off my lunch. I was surprisingly greeted by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee coming from the staff lounge.

"Bless you, coffee god," I mumbled to myself as I picked up the pot and poured myself a cup.

My friend, Angela, giggled as she walked into the room, "You're not kidding when you say coffee god. Have you seen the new PE teacher?"

I shook my head.

"Well, he's more than a coffee god. Your girls are not going to wince at the idea of PE day this year."

Angela taught third grade and laughed each spring as the girls in my class would become less than thrilled with the idea of 'messing up their hair' by participating in PE. Apparently looking cute for the boys was way more important than actually participating in one of Mr. Rosenthal's games. He had always been so patient with them, though. Always saving the less 'sweaty' activities for the end of the year. I sighed again.

"Awesome," I mumbled, "I just hope they don't try to clue me in on their plans again."

One of the downsides of being a young teacher was that the older girls sometimes looked at you as more of a friend than a teacher, thinking that they can tell you everything. This could be a good thing, but when the topic was how they were planning to seduce Mr. Johnson, the long term kindergarten substitute, just home from college, sometimes ignorance is bliss.

"Heck, they may have to fight me for him," Angela said, wagging her eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes. Poor guy. It couldn't be easy being the minority in a profession filled with women. Especially at our school, where the only other men were our balding principal, Mr. Rodriguez, and two of our three custodians. Any young, eligible, male teacher became the affection of teachers and students alike. Though, anyone who got in before I did to make coffee may get my affections as well. At least the affections from the caffeine addicted side of me.

"So, what do you know about this guy?" I asked Angela, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Angela shrugged, "Not much. He's young, that's for sure. I'm guessing he's probably a first year teacher. And he certainly takes good care of his body." She wagged her eyebrows again.

I grinned at Angela. I knew she was all talk. In a room full of women she certainly acted like she was confident with men, but put her in a bar or other meeting situation, and she was shy as a mouse. I wish I could get her out of her shell around guys, but my efforts so far had not be successful.

" Hey – I'm going to go make sure my room is ready. I'll see you downstairs in 20?"

"Yep, going to touch up my make-up first. You're so lucky you've already bagged yourself a good one, Bella. "

I smiled at the thought of Jacob. My poor, sexually frustrated Jacob. Maybe I wouldn't make him wait until Columbus Day this year. He'd been so patient with me. We had dated three years through college before I was ready to sleep with him, and then the last two years of teaching I had certainly not made it easy for him.

I walked down to my room, adjusting the bags on my shoulders several times as I waved and greeted the teachers along the way. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my door, surveying my pristine classroom. I went through my typical routine. Logging onto my computer, checking my e-mail, signing on to G Chat. I walked around my classroom, making sure that the nametags were securely in place, that each desk had a "Getting to Know You" worksheet for the students to begin as they entered the classroom this morning. I check for chart paper for the class rules, as well as reviewed my checklist for labeling folders and notebooks. I looked at my class list for the hundredth time in the past week, trying to remember the faces that fit with the 27 names on the list from last year's 5th grade.

I heard the intercom in the hallway chime, "Good morning and welcome back," sounded the always-too-chipper voice of Mr. Rodriguez, "Please join me in the library in 5 minutes for a quick staff meeting. I'll have you back in your classrooms to greet your students in plenty of time."

I glanced around my room one more time, shut the screen of my laptop, grabbed my notebook, a pen, and ever important coffee mug, and headed down the stairs. I sat at my normal table in the back with Angela, my teammates Jessica and Lauren, and Alice, our Guidance Counselor. My heart dropped at the sight of the empty seat beside me, where Stan Rosenthal used to sit.

Mr. Rodriguez stood smiling at the front of the room, enthusiastically greeting each staff member as they walked into the library.

"What is he on?" murmured Jessica. Trying to figure out what gave Clark so much energy at such an early hour was a running mystery among the staff. Alice had even gone as far to check his desk one afternoon when he was out of the building, and she was acting as the school's administrator for the day. She was convinced he took his stash with him. Jessica had chastised her for not looking hard enough.

Mr. Rodriguez cleared his throat to gain the attention of the buzzing staff, "As I'm sure you've all heard, our fantastic PE teacher, Stan Rosenthal, was injured this weekend while on a last minute vacation with his family. While he's doing well and expected to make a full recovery, Abby was able to convince her husband that this was a sign to slow down, and he has decided to retire. "

The staff mumbled their disappointment, even though they had already heard the news.

Clark continued, "Fortunately, I was able to quickly interview two very qualified candidates this weekend, and would like to introduce to you our new PE teacher, Edward Cullen."

A head of moppy, bronze hair stood up from the corner of the library. How did I miss him before? He waved, smiled, and took a sip of coffee out of the mug he held in his hand. Edward was tall, about 6' 2" with the body of someone who you knew played sports. Strong, but not overly built. The way his tee-shirt hugged his muscles, and just met the waist of his slightly baggy cargo shorts was enough to make my stomach do flip flops.

"Edward is a recent graduate of the University of Seattle, where he was a starter on the swim team for the last four years. Edward, welcome to our staff. I'm sure you'll love it here."

Edward smiled again, thanked Mr. Rodriguez, and sat back down in his seat, apparently oblivious to the 40 plus pairs of female eyes staring at him. Clark continued with his normal 'let's get excited about the new school year' speech, while my mind drifted.

I closed my eyes trying to will the idea of our new PE teacher in a Speedo out of my head, while simultaneously replacing it with a vision of Jacob lying in our bed in his boxer shorts. I had almost succeeded when I heard Clark ask me to come the front of the room while the teachers began to file out.

"Ms. Swan, I know that Stan was a huge help to you your first two years here, and I was hoping you'd return the favor. I'm assigning you to be Edward's mentor. Show him around the building, teach him our policies."

I swallowed, hard, as Edward joined our conversation.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan, one of our 6th grade teachers. She's a fantastic teacher and the kids love her. She'll be your mentor this year. I'll set up subs for the two of you for next week so that you can work out your schedule and times to meet. " Clark glanced at his watch, "Oh, gotta go, the first busses will be arriving soon. Thanks, Bella. Edward, let me or Bella know if you need anything."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Swan," Edward said smoothly, extending his hand to shake my own, "I see you have the same addiction that I do." He smiled, glancing at my coffee cup.

"Yeah. It's one of my vices. Can't function without my coffee." I laughed nervously. I blamed my lack of intelligible conversation on the fact that the caffeine had yet to make it into my blood stream.

"Well, I know you probably want to get to your room. Can I come up in about an hour to introduce myself to your kids? I know that Mr. Rosenthal was like a superstar around here, but I'm hoping to get into the kids good graces."

I nodded, "That would be great, Mr. Cullen."

"Call me Edward," he interjected.

"Edward. I'm sure the kids would love to meet you. But don't feel too bad if they are hesitant at first. As you said, Stan pretty much was a rock star to these kids."

"Then I have big shoes to fill."

I glance at his shoes. They were big. And you know what that means… I immediately snapped my head back up and look at Edward's eyes. The lopsided grin on his face made me wonder if he knew what I was thinking.

"Uh, yeah," I said, speechless again.

"I'll see you in an hour then, Bella."

I nodded quickly and hurried up the stairs. How was I supposed to get through a day of planning in the conference room next week when all I could do was picture him on the conference table, in a Speedo?

I shook it off. I was a professional. I had a boyfriend. A hot, incredibly sweet and patient, boyfriend. Plus, I'm sure that one of the other women in the building would snatch him up by the end of the week. It was just a fleeting crush. One brought on by seeing the one young man in a profession filled with women. He was young, he was new. That was it. As soon as I got home to see Jake tonight it would be gone. Or at least I hoped it would.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be my last chapter for a week. I'm going out of town and won't have much computer access. Thanks for the reviews - I'd love to read more though!**

**Characters belong to SM (except for the few I created :P)**

Chapter 3

I had just finished getting all of the student's materials labeled when I heard the knock on the door.

"Come in," a chorus of voices shouted.

The hushed mummers began as Edward walked, no, glided, into the room. I heard a few girls giggle nervously in the back of the room.

On the outside, I rolled my eyes at Edward as he grinned at me, indicating that he knew what they were giggling about. Inwardly, I felt my stomach flip flop again, wanting to join them in their hushed conversations about the new PE teacher.

"Class, I'd like to introduce Mr. Cullen, our new PE teacher."

I saw the eyes of many of the boys bulge. Tyler, one of the more athletic guys in my class raised his hand.

"Yes, Tyler?"

"Ms. Swan. Where's Mr. Rosenthal?"

"He had an accident this weekend and had to retire," I paused when the murmurs subsided, "he'll be fine, but decided it would be best to relax with his family now.

"This sucks," I heard a few of the boys complain.

"Boys, language. Mr. Cullen, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hey class. As Ms. Swan said, I'm Mr. Cullen. I know that you're disappointed that Mr. Rosenthal is gone, but I think we'll have a lot of fun this year. You'll work hard, but I've got some ideas, and I'd love to hear some of yours so that you can be prepared for sports teams in middle school. Any questions for me?"

Alisha, a tall, brunette girl in the back, raised her hand, "How old are you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Ah, rookie mistake," Edward laughed, "I'm 24. I just graduated the University of Seattle this past May. I had taken a few years off to train for the Olympic team, but I just couldn't keep up with Michael Phelps."

I grinned. McKinley High School, the school most of my students would eventually attend, had a huge swim team following, and had produced a few Olympic hopefuls. Perhaps the kids would accept him after all.

Almost all of the hands in the class shot up.

Edward laughed again. His perfect smile was infectious, and I grinned at him.

"Yes, I've met Michael Phelps. No, I don't have his cell phone number."

The class groaned.

"I'll be happy to answer questions when I see you guys tomorrow though. Now, listen to Ms. Swan."

He walked up to my desk and leaned over, his voice hushed as he spoke, "Sorry for interrupting. You're welcome to get them riled up before my class tomorrow to make up for it."

"No biggie. They'll calm down. The first two weeks are the honeymoon period. Just don't expect me to be so kind in October when they feel settled in."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Ms. Swan. See you after school."

I waited a moment while my heartbeat slowed. Just need to see Jacob. That's all.

I got through the rest of the morning without much difficulty, but was relieved when 12:15 rolled around and I was able to bring my class to lunch.

No sooner had I shut the door behind me than the squealing started.

"Oh. My. God. Bella! Did you see him? We have a man! An actual, young, delicious MAN, in our building," the rambling was coming from none other than Jessica, my faithful teammate. Though a great teacher, she was more boy-crazy than her students.

"Yes, I saw him. In fact, Clark made me his mentor," I said, with all the nonchalance that I could muster.

"He what?" she shrieked. "Ugh, you have all the luck, Bella! First, that hunky fiancé of yours, now Edward. Ugh, at least it's you, and not Leah. Who, by the way, totally got a boob job this summer."

I rolled my eyes at Jessica. I loved her, but she gossiped more than Perez Hilton.

"You don't know that for sure, Jess," I began, trying to steer the conversation away from Edward, especially now that Angela had joined us. If anyone could pick up on my attraction to Edward, it would be her.

"Uh, yeah I am. Her boyfriend, Mike, was bragging about her new tits to Eric this weekend." Eric was Jessica's on again-off again boyfriend. Eric and Mike also happened to be best friends, which meant Jessica had to hang out with Leah, the beautiful, but extremely lazy and manipulative, fourth grade teacher.

Leah had a way of getting others to do her work for her, something that did not sit well with Jessica who, although a huge gossip, went above and beyond for her students.

"Whatever. Back to your new mentee. How old is he? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"What's this?" piped in Anglea, "your new mentee? Is she referring to one, Mr. Edward Cullen?"

As if on cue, Edward walked into the lounge, placing his lunch across the table from me, and digging in his pockets for change.

"Oh, you don't want to use coins in that one. You'll never get them back. Here's a dollar," I handed him a crisp bill as he offered me his change, which I promptly waved away.

"Thanks, Mentor Swan. Is informing the mentee of all the quirky drink machines on the list of things Mr. R told you to inform me about?"

He retrieved his drink from the machine, bending over just enough to expose the back of his boxers. Jess and Angela both brought their hands to their hearts and swooned , while I shot them a glare I reserved only for when I needed my students to know that I meant business.

"Oh, one of the many. Along with what type of cookies to give the office if you want them on your good side and crazy parents One-Oh-One. I'll save that for next Friday though."

"Great," he sighed with sarcasm as he slid into his seat.

Jess swiveled her body toward Edward, "You know, Mr. Cullen, I'm a wealth of knowledge myself. I can catch you up on Friday at happy hour, if you'd like."

Edward cleared his throat, turning back to me, with a very serious look.

"I don't know, Mentor Swan. Am I ready for my first teacher happy hour? I don't want to be corrupted to the evils of the education system too soon. Could you be there to help ease me in?"

I blushed. Was Edward flirting with me? No, he couldn't be. He probably just wanted me there to ward off Jessica's advances. She could be very flirtatious, which while a turn on for most guys, didn't seem to be working with Edward. I tucked that bit of knowledge into my pocket as I lowered my own voice.

"I'd be happy to guide you through your first teacher happy hour. I need to warn you though, it can get brutal."

Edward smiled his lopsided grin again, and turned back to Jess, who was visibly stunned into silence, something I had only seen once before when Jason Murphy, a student from her first year of teaching, as proposed to her on the last day of school, candy machine ring and all.

"How about you, Ms. Weber, will you be joining us also?" he asked, turning to Angela.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. And call me Angela" she said, a smile creeping across her face before she turned to me and gave me her signature, 'you better still be out at recess when I am' looks.

I returned my attention to my lunch, though I had suddenly lost my appetite.

"So, how's the first day going?" I asked nobody in particular. Good, platonic teacher talk.

Jess started recounting her morning immediately. I let my mind wander again, poking at my Lean Cuisine.

Edward leaned across the table, "You know how full of sodium those things are?"

I groaned, "I know. But they're cheap, they're quick, and have less calories than the school lunch."

Edward chuckled, "Tell ya what. Next Friday, for our mentor/mentee day, I'm bringing you lunch. My swim coach back at school taught us a ton of really good, healthy recipes."

I was flabbergasted. I'd known this guy for less than 6 hours and he was already cooking for me.

"Uh, yeah, that would be great."

Edward rose from his seat, tossing his drink can and yogurt cup into the trash.

"Well, I'm off to visit the first graders. See you ladies Friday for Happy Hour?"

I nodded.

I could feel Jess and Angela's eyes on me.

They were totally giving me crap for this later.


End file.
